


Знаки

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Out of Control - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Retelling, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017
Summary: Надпись не стиралась.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ю Ри-центрик, ретеллинг канона.

Надпись не стиралась.

Строго говоря, это даже не совсем надпись, а злая рожица, призванная изображать Ю Ри, и под ней кривоватая подпись «балда!». Линия восклицательного знака не заканчивается точкой, а загибается вниз и обрывается у самого запястья. Ю Ри очень хорошо помнит, почему — он сам наконец выпадает из оцепенения и вырывает руку из захвата. Ручка прочерчивает длинный чернильный след, а Че Рим издаёт радостный звук и рвётся по коридору прочь. Хотя Ю Ри и не собирается его преследовать — вместо этого он медленно поднимает руку, рассматривая ладонь. Рожица своей нелепостью походит скорее на Че Рима, чем на него. Он хмыкает. Выходка совершенно дурацкая, но такая детская непосредственность как раз в духе Че Рима, и почему-то вызывает только весёлое раздражение. И какую-то томящую, тяжёлую задумчивость. Че Рим злится на него за… за чтобы то ни было. Как будто бы виноват во всём только один Ю Ри. Кажется, кое-кто переоценивает масштаб его влияния.

Звонок звенит как раз тогда, когда он наконец решается стереть художество со своей ладони, так что дело приходится отложить до следующей перемены. И, конечно, он совершенно забывает об этом.

Вспоминает он только на следующее утро, когда, подняв руку на уроке, вызывает шумный всплеск любопытства у одноклассников. Ю Ри приходится привыкать тянуть левую руки вместо правой, потому что за весь день у него так и не находится минутки заняться этой проблемой.

Вечером он двадцать минут трёт руки. Сначала мылом, а затем и мочалкой, но совершенно не преуспевает в устранении злосчастного рисунка. Он бы подумал, что Че Рим использовал перманентный маркер, если бы не помнил совершенно обычную ручку, которой иногда пользовался и сам, подписывая документы. Че Рим тогда выдернул её из стаканчика, стоящего на столе студсовета, она должна была оттереться обычным мылом.

Должна была. Но надпись не стиралась.

С инцидента прошло пять дней, и сейчас Ю Ри сосредоточено трёт ладонь очередной салфеткой, резко пахнущей жидкостью для снятия лака. За эти дни он перепробовал все, что мог, так что одолженный у Чу Хве флакончик становится его последней надеждой. У раковины валяется уже десяток скомканных салфеток, которые остаются идеально чистыми, когда Ю Ри наконец замечает. 

Надпись у него _чёрная_. В то время как паста в ручке была синей. Наверное, он ошибся… 

Ладно, отрицать очевидное попросту глупо. Он не ошибся, просто дурацкий рисунок был его меткой. _Стал_ его меткой.

Че Рим был его _соулмейтом_. Одарил его самым нелепым знаком из всего невообразимо огромного разнообразия меток. Он мог бы поменять цвет глаз, волос, получить первую фразу, сказанную соулмейтом, или обзавестись каким-нибудь рисунком или родимым пятном… Всё, что угодно. Судьба могла дать им любой знак предназначенности друг другу.

Но вместо этого Че Рим просто взял и поставил свой знак _сам_. Невероятно идиотский, нелепый и даже немного обидный рисунок теперь будет сопровождать его всю жизнь. Господи, да даже _восьмилетки_ рисуют лучше, чем он.

Ю Ри отбрасывает последнюю салфетку и опирается на раковину, глядя в зеркало. Он знал, что рано или поздно этот момент должен наступить. Сейчас или через год — не имеет значения. Он мог бы отучиться с Че Римом три года старшей школы и получить знак спустя года на встрече выпускников. Раньше, теперь или позже — это всегда будет Че Рим. И это не изменить. Идти против судьбы бесполезно, он понимает, но это не значит, что ему это должно нравиться.

Именно так. Че Рим ему _не нравится_. Просто… нет. Он не то чтобы питает к нему неприязнь. Но они находятся в настолько разных плоскостях, что если бы не случай, Ю Ри и лишнего взгляда ему бы не бросил. Они не понимают друг друга, они не хотят понимать друг друга, они не любят друг друга. Но…

Ю Ри снова смотрит на ладонь. Он не знает, почему Че Рим, но если так предназначено, то… он готов дать ему шанс. Очень слабый, очень маленький, и всё же шанс. Он будет смотреть и пытаться понять, что такого есть в Че Риме, что делает его идеальным для него.

* * *

Если честно, Че Рим и правда совсем не красивый. 

Низкий рост. Маленькие глаза. Странные волосы. Россыпь веснушек на носу. Само лицо все время находится в движении, отражая чересчур яркие эмоции. Наверное, он не смог бы солгать, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. И он еще удивлялся, почему его не хотят брать в студсовет, туда, где нужно уметь держать лицо даже в уборной. О чем Ю Ри и сообщил ему тогда.

Ну… Ладно, наверное, он повел себя не с лучшей стороны при первой встрече с Че Римом. Ю Ри морщится и сминает лист с последним тестом, в котором должен был изучить свои ошибки. Строго говоря, он этим и занимается, только его тест был безупречен, в отличие от поведения.

Он оскорбил Че Рима всеми возможными способами, просто так, потому что был раздражен шумом в коридоре.

Ю Ри прикусывает ручку. Он правда считает, что красивые люди способны на большее. Он читал исследования ученых на эту тему. Ему действительно кажется, что такие образины, как Че Рим, могли бы постараться, чтобы выглядеть хотя бы прилично, ведь от этого все были бы только в плюсе. Но от подобных попыток оправдаться неясная досада на себя никуда не девается, и он с силой выдыхает. Это ведь не вина Че Рима, что у него бзик на этом. Он не виноват в том, что… что сделал другой урод. Его прошлое не оправдывает его поведение.

Если бы он… если бы они начали знакомство по-другому, каково бы это было? Возможно, тогда…

Наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд учителя, Ю Ри разглаживает лист бумаги и пытается сосредоточиться, но вместо этого просто бессмысленно пялится на свою оценку.

У Че Рима тоже хорошие оценки. Он вообще довольно умный, только бестолковый. Ю Ри принимается обводить свой балл в кружок. Хотя нет, бестолковый — тоже не то слово. Толк от него есть, он довольно упрямый и усидчивый. Это хорошие качества, поэтому он и замолвил за него словечко в бухгалтерии. Правда, Че Рим иногда больше говорит, чем делает, так что за свои придирки к нему Ю Ри не стыдно.

Он моргает. Стыдно… Здесь же ему нечего стыдиться, верно? Да, он немного перестарался, он вполне способен это признать. Но кто же знал, что Че Рим такой хрупкий? Сам Ю Ри работает так каждый день, и вправе требовать такого же усердия от остальных, разве нет?

Почему он вообще опять думает об этом? Это было давно. И он же уже извинился. Даже в больницу к нему приходил, яблоки чистил… а теперь ему почему-то хочется попросить прощения ещё раз.

Он сердито смотрит на свой тест, как будто ища подсказку к самому себе. Кружок, в который он заключил оценку, за время его задумчивости обзаводится выпученными глазками, перекошенным ртом и точечками веснушек. Ю Ри сглатывает, глядя на двойняшку своего знака и пытаясь подавить желание побиться головой обо что-нибудь.

Всё дело в знаке. Это из-за него в его голове такая каша. Он прекрасно научился маскировать его от других, всё время держа ладонь занятой — на лямке сумки, сжимая пачку бумаг или ручку. Но сам он не может забыть, что именно он носит на своей ладони. 

Ровно в тот момент, когда звенит звонок, он окончательно сминает тест в комок и запускает его в корзину.

* * *

Честность. Страсть. И тупоумие.

Ха. Это могло бы быть девизом Че Рима. Он мог бы собрать предвыборную компанию под этим лозунгом. Чем он как раз и пытается, кстати, заниматься. Прямо сейчас.

Ю Ри искоса смотрит в окно студсовета, глядя на Че Рима с большим баннером в руках. Тот увлеченно бегает от одного ученика к другому, пытаясь уговорить людей подписать его петицию.

Нет. Для предвыборной кампании этот лозунг слишком смешной. Сюда бы скорее подошел дешевый роман, бестселлер-однодневка. У таких книг всегда дурацкие слоганы, как раз в таком духе. Подростковый бунт, социальное неравенство, непроходимый идеализм. Ю Ри усмехается. Да, это самое то — невзрачный заморыш, милая серая мышка и… Стоп. Он чуть ли не со скрипом останавливает все свои мыслительные процессы, только чтобы не продолжать думать в этом направлении. _Хватит. Он милый, потому что похож на твою собаку. Тебе нравится его касаться, потому что он напоминает тебе Донго, который был частью твоего счастливого детства. С этим мы разобрались ещё несколько дней назад._

О, это целая история. Барьеры отрицания вокруг Ю Ри обрастают многослойными отговорками, которые казались чем угодно, только не убедительными причинами. Поэтому вопреки всему он старается думать об этом как можно меньше.

Потому что он не знает, как иначе объяснить то, что он чувствует, когда видит Че Рима. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного прежде. Томительное беспокойство, нервная нежность, неуклюжая бестолковость — всё это накатывает в присутствии Че Рима огромными волнами, заставляя голову кружиться. Собственное тело кажется большим и неповоротливым, словно распирающие его чувства заполняют каждую клетку. Как будто собственная душа тянется изнутри, заставляя каждый выходящий к коже нерв искриться, заставляя Ю РИ говорить совсем не то, что ему хотелось сказать.

Он сегодня сказал ему, что всё бесполезно. Все его потуги, ради которых он выставляет себя ещё большим дураком, чем он есть. Так и сказал: бесполезняк, именно такими словами, чтобы было понятнее.

Бесполезняк. Какое ужасное слово. От него становится страшно, но не за Че Рима (который заставляет его чувствовать так странно и непонятно и неприятно и _хватит уже_ ). Когда он произносит это слово, всё внутри обрывается от неясной тревоги за себя. В его жизни ещё никогда не случалось так, чтобы его усилия в чем бы то ни было были бесполезны, никогда (за исключением попыток вымолить у неба родителей, _но он не будет думать об этом_ ). Он всегда мог достичь всего, что хотел.

И он так просто говорит это Че Риму. Мимоходом. Но ведь он просто не может промолчать, потому что это _правда_. Если цель недостижима, надо её бросить, сберечь усилия, поставить новую цель и идти дальше. Поэтому он говорит ему: бесполезняк, и уходит, даже если сказать хочется совсем другое.

Например:

— Я мог бы научить тебя, как правильно организовать пиар-компанию для твоей петиции.

(Я мог бы многое тебе дать, если бы ты захотел. Если бы ты дал мне шанс).

Или:

— Направить усилия можно в другое русло — скажем, на официальную работу студсовета.

(А можно и на заместителя председателя студсовета. Просто к слову).

Или:

— А ты бы смог так бороться за интересы нашей кампании?

(За мои интересы. За меня. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, поборись за меня).

Он не может отрицать, что ему это бы понравилось. И, возможно, в этом случае усилия Че Рима не были бы так бесполезны. Возможно.

* * *

А потом случается оно. Событие. Чёртова точка невозврата.

Он даже не понимает сначала, что с ним не так. Почему он истошно кричит, даже не задумываясь о своём тщательно выстроенном образе. Почему он бесцеремонно хватает Че Рима за руки, хотя терпеть не может прикасаться к кому-либо. Особенно к таким, как Че Рим. Некрасивым.

Но кровь течёт и течёт, и нет ничего важнее этого. Ю Ри, может, и не лучший человек на свете, но он не пройдёт мимо того, кому нужна помощь и кому он _может_ помочь — хочет он того или нет.

(Че Рим не хочет. Че Рим скорее сдохнет, чем примет от него помощь, о чём он и говорит ему. И Ю Ри должно быть плевать, плевать, и он повторяет себе это, пока он тащит его по коридору. _Бесполезняк_ ).

И, пытаясь не слушать Че Рима, он вместо этого смотрит. Какая разница, красив Че Рим или нет. Кто вообще будет выглядеть красивым, когда человеком только что вытерли все углы, кто?

А оказывается… оказывается, что Че Рим. Синяки на шее не могут отвлечь от притягательного местечка, где топорщатся волоски на затылке. Худой торс завораживает своей гармоничностью. Естественность, с которой Че Рим показывает своё тело, кажется бесконечно притягательной и интимной. Он смотрит прямо ему в лицо, и без своих привычных нервных ужимок он кажется таким _красивым_.

Ю Ри краснеет, стыдливо и удушливо, и поспешно сбегает из его поля зрения, принимаясь за ссадины на спине.

Становится только хуже, потому что Че Рим опять начинает говорить. Ему откровенно плевать на раны, потому что в его сердце горит огонь революции, и Ю Ри, отстранённо поглаживая поврежденную кожу, физически чувствует, как слабеет его контроль. Ему всегда нравились люди с высокими моральными принципами (к которым, похоже, сам он больше не относится).

— Ну чего? — спрашивает Че Рим выжидательно. — Сильно плохо?

Ю Ри резко отдёргивает руку.

Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, мрачно думает Ю Ри. И открывает рот.

Его тирада блистательна. Он надавливает ровно на все больные точки, которые он только смог придумать. Твои усилия тщетны. Ты тратишь своё время. Ты упрямый дурак. Ты доставляешь проблемы другим.

Он отличный оратор, но отвратительный… кто бы он там ни был для Че Рима. Кем бы он ни хотел быть для Че Рима. Кем бы он никогда не смог стать для Че Рима.

Он просто хочет позаботиться о нём, пусть даже и вопреки его желанию, но вместо этого ранит его — как будто мало тому было физической боли. Ю Ри ненавидит себя за то, что с Че Римом он всё и всегда делает не так. И всё, что он сейчас может, это слушать, как тот на него кричит.

Он никогда не сможет переделать его, понимает Ю Ри. Он никогда не сможет втиснуть его в рамки своей реальности. Их плоскости действительно соприкасаются только единожды, в том месте, где на ладони Ю Ри пылает нелепый, дурацкий, прекрасный знак. 

Когда Че Рим уходит, обнимая кого-то другого, _не его_ , он безнадёжно думает, что это, похоже, единственное, на что он вообще может рассчитывать от Че Рима.

* * *

Он старается. Он очень, очень, очень старается.

Он одобряет его _справедливый_ бухгалтерский план, который ему пришлось полночи исправлять из-за неопытности Че Рима (о чем он никому и никогда не скажет). Он тщательно контролирует его исполнение и организацию фестиваля, следя, чтобы никого не ущемляли. Он развивает активную пиар-кампанию для уже набившего оскомину клуба комиксов, хотя всё, что ему хочется сделать — это упасть лицом в подушку и проспать часов сорок. Он безропотно одевается в грёбанное платье, потому что он всегда доводит дела до конца. Он тратит драгоценные крохи своего свободного времени, переворачивая кабинет в поисках дурацкой счастливой ручки.

Разве он не заслуживает, скажем, небольшого подарка от Вселенной? Или от Че Рима. Ю Ри понравились бы подарки от Че Рима. Очень, очень понравились.

Но их получает Кан Сонбэ, потому что Ю Ри проигрывает любому, если дело касается Че Рима. Любому, и Кан Сонбэ — особенно.

Ю Ри в таком бешенстве, что просто отшвыривает их друг от друга, а потом тащит Че Рима за собой, опять, как какой-то пещерный человек, и яростно ерошит его волосы, словно стирая прикосновение Кан Сонбэ. Потому что _никто_ не смеет ерошить волосы его соулмейта.

(Если это включает его самого, то пускай).

Он наклоняется, чтобы сказать ему — хоть что-нибудь — и замирает. Че Рим смотрит на него, открыто и озадаченно, но не отстраняется. Как будто бы, сам того не зная, он доверяет Ю Ри, доверяя ему всё своё существо, от кончиков пальцев до последней веснушки на переносице. Он мог бы потратить весь вечер, зацеловывая каждую из них.

Но Че Рим _не знает_. Он не знает, что к нему чувствует Ю Ри. Он не знает, что он его соулмейт. Он…

Ю Ри просто сбегает.

Не самый лучший его момент, откровенно говоря.

* * *

В этот день Ю Ри с безжалостной методичностью препарирует происходящее. Че Рим — его соулмейт, и теперь он на самом деле понимает, что именно делает его идеальным для Ю Ри (всё, в буквальном смысле _всё_ ). Кроме того, у Ю Ри есть к нему _чувства_. Всякие. Разные. Сложные. С которыми нужно что-то делать. И делать именно ему, потому что… потому что Че Рим не узнал бы соулмейта, даже если бы тот свалился на него с неба.

Плевать, Ю Ри сможет с этим справиться. Всегда мог. Он никогда ничего не получал просто так, ему нужно просто постараться ещё. Он достаточно много сделал ошибок по отношению к Че Риму, но он способен найти выход. Че Рим — его соулмейт, и он — соулмейт Че Рима, и рано или поздно, но всё будет хорошо.

Он находит ручку, и всё точно будет хорошо.

* * *

Если до этого момента он думал, что знает, что такое быть в неловкой ситуации, то оказалось — нет, не знает.

Это ужасно. Это ужасно, что при виде Че Рима он способен только бессмысленно мямлить, а потом — так же бессмысленно кричать, мысленно раз за разом сравнивая лицо Че Рима при виде Кана Сонбэ и при виде него. Он смотрит на него так, как будто быть рядом с Кан Сонбэ — всё, что ему вообще в жизни нужно. Как будто именно Кан Сонбэ — его соулмейт, а не Ю Ри.

Его в жизни ничто так не пугало, как пугает мысль о том, что Ю Ри может не быть его соулмейтом.

И именно от этого он срывается и вместо свидания назначает наказание.

Он справится, конечно, справится. Но это не значит, что это будет легко.

* * *

Ю Ри даже сам себе не может до конца объяснить, почему он целует его. Что именно он хочет доказать себе или же Че Риму. Но свой первый поцелуй он получает — забирает — именно так, не до конца понимая, что происходит и что он делает. Просто он не выдерживает. Просто он знает, что он ему нужен, он ему _необходим_.

Ему нужен весь Че Рим. Он важнее всего, что у него было, есть и будет.

Но Че Рим не понимает, он… он просто не чувствует того же. Он думает, что это его блажь. Возраст экспериментов. Кризис сексуальной ориентации.

Иногда Ю Ри думает о том, что ему нужно просто показать его знак. Открыть рот и сказать: «Ким Че Рим, я твой соулмейт».

И после этого не нужно будет отчаянно подбирать слова, неловко замирать над следующим действием, нервно контролировать каждый свой шаг. Всё наконец-то просто будет хорошо.

Но он не хочет, чтобы это было так. Чтобы Че Рим просто сдался ему, повинуясь велению судьбы. Он даже думает, что в той плоскости, в которой существует Че Рим, это так не работает. Че Рим просто физически неспособен подчиниться чему-то, с чем он не согласен, его вселенная просто схлопнется от подобного.

Но дело не только в этом. Просто… Ю Ри, узнав о метке, не стал бездумно бросаться в его объятья — он дал Че Риму шанс, и тот его шанс использовал. Совершенно по-своему, конечно, вообще не зная, что его испытывают и ему даются какие-то шансы, но в этом и заключалась вся суть. И тогда Ю Ри выбрал его, выбрал, несмотря на все «но», из которых Че Рим состоял целиком и полностью.

И ему кажется, что он хотя бы немного, хотя бы чуть-чуть, но тоже достоин быть выбранным. Кем-то. Че Римом.

Вечерами он смотрит на рисунок на его ладони и думает, что глупое, благородное сердце Че Рима не примет его, даже если он открыто швырнёт себя к его коленям, и он не знает, что ему делать с этим.

* * *

Он не знает, что ему делать, и поэтому он остаётся бесцельно болтаться рядом, несмотря на то, что от этого ему немного стыдно. Но всё-таки оно того стоит.

То, как Че Рим смотрит на него (недружелюбно). То, как Че Рим говорит с ним (враждебно). То, как Че Рим просто идёт с ним рядом (странно), бегает вокруг него, развивает какую-то свою бестолковую деятельность, то, как с каждым днём веснушек у Че Рима становится всё больше — на носу, за ушами, на локтях. Он учится ценить это, и даже постепенно начинает приучать себя к мысли о том, что это всё, на что он может рассчитывать. Наверное, не строить иллюзий — это лучший способ уберечь себя от боли потом.

(Это не помогает уберечься от боли сейчас).

Иногда он не выдерживает. После выступлений от Кан Сонбэ, после двойных знаков от Че Рима, а иногда и после их убийственных комбинаций. Он срывается и трогает его в коридорах, целует его в классе, прижимает к себе в подсобке. Здесь, в подсобке, он слышит это ломкое «не уходи» и отпускает себя, прижимается сильнее и, слыша приглушённый шёпот девчонок, словно завороженный тем, о чём они говорят, срывающимся голосом спрашивает, почему он не хочет, чтобы Ю Ри уходил.

(На самом деле он спрашивает, хочет ли Че Рим, чтобы Ю Ри остался. Может ли он когда-нибудь с ним остаться. Есть ли у него шанс или это _бесполезняк_ ).

А потом, не дожидаясь ответа — потому что ему чертовски страшно узнать ответ — он зажимает Че Риму рот ладонью, прямо там, где в кожу въелась его метка, знак соулмейта, знак, который тот оставил ему сам, и губы Че Рима прижимаются прямо к ней, и он задыхается, потому что ему кажется, что тот целует самую душу Ю Ри. И Ю Ри в ответ целует-целует-целует собственную руку, целует Че Рима через неё и через свою метку, не прося о большем, потому что ничего не может быть больше этого.

Но, похоже, что только для Ю Ри. Че Рим не хочет иметь ничего общего с ним.

Он понимает. Он не раз оказывался в ситуации, где он отказывал нежеланному человеку (нежеланный, он _нежеланный_ ). Он просто сейчас в последний раз обнимет его и уйдёт, прямо сейчас, солжёт о своих чувствах, соберёт все силы и отпустит его из своих рук.

Прямо сейчас. Прямо, прямо сейчас.

* * *  
Он уходит и больше не заговаривает с ним. Если Че Риму будет проще, считая, что у него всё хорошо и он с Кан Сонбэ, то он так и сделает. Он не хочет, чтобы Че Риму было неудобно с ним, в конце концов, от этого зависит работа Че Рима в студсовете. Если он будет хорошо справляться с этой рутиной, ему будет легче учиться и легче потом устраивать свою жизнь (в которой вообще, совсем, совершенно нет места для Ю Ри).

Люди встречают своих соулмейтов, люди теряют своих соулмейтов, люди никогда не встречают своих соулмейтов, люди принимают кого-то за своих соулмейтов, люди лгут о том, что они соулмейты. Это такая обычная рутина, что даже романтические комедии теперь снимают про людей без знаков (потому что сюжет соулмейтов, хотя и остаётся вечным, уже изрядно набил оскомину). Вселенная просто существует, ни на миг не останавливая своего движения из-за того, что у кого-то — у Ю Ри — невзаимная связь с соулмейтом.

Иногда от этой мысли у него в буквальном смысле всё валится из рук. Присев над рассыпанными бумагами, он бессмысленно перекладывает листки из одной стопки в другую, а, почувствовав пытливый взгляд Чу Хве, он просто говорит:

— Такое случается, — Ю Ри сглатывает, и почти внезапно у него вырывается: — Он… он просто не любит меня, вот и всё.

В том, что его не любят, нет ничего особенного. В том, что его соулмейт его не любит, нет ничего особенного. В том, что Ким Че Рим его не любит, нет ничего особенного.

— Мой соулмейт меня не любит, — шепчет он, задыхаясь. — Он не любит меня, Чу Хве, _он меня не любит_.

Она смотрит на него так же, как тогда, много лет назад, когда она плакала за них двоих, и он чувствует себя бесконечно сломленным.

* * *

А потом, как будто всего этого было мало, начинается форменный ад. Кан Сонбэ держит в руках фотографию, где прекрасно узнаются целующиеся Ю Ри и Че Рим, и улыбается. 

В любой другой ситуации Ю Ри был бы не против иметь такую фотографию. Он бы поставил её на тумбочку у кровати. И, может, повесил бы на холодильник. И на зеркало в ванной тоже.

Но Кан Сонбэ вертит фотографию между пальцев, и его глаза совершенно мёртвые. 

При мысли о том, что о них знают — нет, при мысли о том, что о них могут узнать все — Ю Ри становится не просто тошно, его тошнит от страха.

Как ни странно, это волнение отвлекает его от постоянной пытки мыслями о том, что его чувства невзаимны. Самое главное — это спокойствие Че Рима, и Ю Ри будет счастлив, если он просто никогда ничего не узнает и продолжит жить также глупо и беззаботно, как раньше. Не зная грязи, шепотков за спиной, оскорблений и боли.

(Всё то, что так хорошо знакомо Ю Ри).

В этом вся разница, с внезапным умиротворением думает Ю Ри, напяливая дурацкие клипсы. Тогда, много недель назад, он, как жадный до похвалы пёс, из кожи лез вон, только бы ему хоть что-нибудь перепало от Че Рима. Он думал не о Че Риме, не о его радости и счастье, он думал только о себе и о том, чего хотел он. И унизительно было именно то его поведение, думает он, чеканя шаг в пищащих плюшевых тапках с пикачу. Всё то, что он делает по прихоти Кан Сонбэ, не может его унизить, ведь он это делает для того, чтобы у Че Рима всё было хорошо.

Ю Ри чуть ли не впервые в жизни чувствует, что всё делает правильно.

* * *

Он переоценивает себя. Он слаб. Он готов на многое для Че Рима, почти на всё, но сейчас ему просто неоткуда черпать силы.

Когда Че Рим бьёт Кан Сонбэ по лицу (защищая его), а потом кричит (волнуясь за него), то у него просто подкашиваются колени от радости, что он больше не один.

* * *

Че Рим провоцирует. Он совершенно точно его провоцирует. Иного объяснения у Ю Ри просто нет.

Нет, конечно, он не такой урод, чтобы винить его в своих нездоровых фантазиях, которые он просто проецирует. _Но он почти признался ему_. В своей уникальной манере, конечно. Но, если ещё учитывать все эти мелкие жесты, смешные реакции, которые буквально застают его врасплох. Всего становится так много, что он совершенно теряется. Он не думает, что Че Рим играет с ним в горячо-холодно, бесконечная неуклюжесть просто не оставляет в нём место для игривости. Но такое количество двусмысленных эпизодов просто невозможно списать на игривость самого Ю Ри.

А игривости в нём — внезапно — ужасно много. Он соглашается на дурацкие планы мести, которыми фонтанирует Че Рим, просто потому, что от совместных с ним глупостей ему так правильно, так легко. Разумеется, он немного ворчит, но от этого Че Риму, похоже, ещё веселее.

От внезапно проснувшейся надежды кружится голова. Может быть… может быть, у него есть шанс. У _них_ есть шанс.

А потом фотография, та самая фотография оказывается приколотой к доске объявлений. Все смотрят на неё, а потом все _смотрят_ на него, и ему кажется, что, как и в прошлый раз, его счастливую жизнь просто сломали, выбросили и сожгли.

* * *

Если бы не Че Рим, он бы никогда не справился.

Всё произошло так быстро, и с произошедшим ещё надо разбираться, и без Мо Рыма, конечно, он бы тоже никогда не справился, но всё-таки главным для него был, есть и будет Че Рим. Несмотря ни на что он не оставляет Ю Ри, и это большее, о чём он мог бы просить. В этом водовороте манипуляций, шантажа и жестокости он остаётся с Ю Ри, как будто он волнуется, как будто он что-то значит для Че Рима.

Этого для Ю Ри более, чем достаточно.

* * *

И Че Рим остаётся, на самом деле и по-настоящему. Он смешно вскрикивает, бурчит и отпихивает его при первой же возможности, нервно озирается и огрызается, и никогда, никогда, никогда не проявляет инициативу сам. Кто-то назвал бы это трусливым и нечестным по отношению к Ю Ри, но Ю Ри знает, что самая большая смелость Че Рима заключается в том, что он _остаётся_.

Это неидеально. Иногда этого откровенно мало. Но с каждым новым поцелуем, с каждым случайно и неслучайно встретившимся взглядом, Ю Ри чувствует, что границы их миров постепенно стираются, а плоскости всё больше сливаются в одну.

— Никогда не пойму, почему именно я, — бормочет Че Рим, позволяя Ю Ри зарываться носом в короткие волоски на затылке.

— М-м-м, — глубокомысленно возражает Ю Ри, прихватывая губами его ухо и с удовлетворением отмечает ползущий от щек румянец.

— Ты красивый, а я…

— И ты тоже красивый.

Че Рим раздраженно отпихивает его, и Ю Ри послушно переключается с уха на веснушки на верхней части спины. От этих веснушек он не может оторваться просто физически. Они совершенно обворожительны.

— Да ладно тебе! Посмотри, низкий рост…

— В самый раз.

— Маленькие глаза. 

— Ерунда.

— Странные волосы?

— Не-а, — в подтверждение своих слов он снова запускает пальцы в шелковистый бардак на голове у Че Рима (за который ответственен тоже он). — Очень мягкие.

— И ты сам говорил, что у меня рожа косая! — Че Рим запрокидывает голову, уткнувшись макушкой ему в лопатку. Ю Ри фыркает. С этого ракурса лицо у Че Рима и правда немного перекошенное. Он наклонятся и целует его в кончик носа.

— И ты ещё забыл про веснушки, — насмешливо говорит он.

Че Рим насупливается, причём, похоже, всерьёз.

— Между прочим, до встречи с тобой у меня веснушек не было, — ворчит он. — Они вылезли аккурат в тот день, когда ты наорал на меня.

Ю Ри замирает.

— Причем у меня никогда их не было, даже от солнца, — расстроенно продолжает Че Рим. — Может, это аллергия такая? На тебя! Или знак судьбы, что мне нужно держаться от тебя подальше! Точно! Я всё понял!

Чувствуя, как покалывает правая ладонь, Ю Ри смеётся и целует Че Рима в лоб.

— Ты прав. Это _знак_.


End file.
